


O pantalonach, co mieniły się w barwach fijołkowych

by tremolo_in_my_chest



Series: Wiersze o Yuzuru Hanyu [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolo_in_my_chest/pseuds/tremolo_in_my_chest
Summary: Javier intensywnie przygląda się występom Yuzuru.





	O pantalonach, co mieniły się w barwach fijołkowych

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О штанах, сияющих в оттенках фиолета [Translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370919) by [Angulema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema)



Na trybunach poruszenie pośród widzów młodych:

Toż to przecież Pan Yuzuru w pantalonach nowych!

Na ten hałas łyżwiarz Javier aż odwrócił głowę,

Aby wzrokiem swym napotkać spodnie fijołkowe.

 

Pantalony podkreślały Yuzu zgrabne ciało,

Kiedy się przy trudnych krokach z wdziękiem wyginało.

Czy to skoki, czy piruety, czy sekwencje kroków,

Przyciągały luminacją spodnie setki wzroków.

 

Aż Javiera Pan Yuzuru speszył swą prezencją,

Kusząc go wręcz dynamiczną, ponętną sekwencją.

Chłopak płonnym się rumieńcem oblał niemal cały,

Gdyż mu nieco sprośne myśli w głowie wykwitały.

 

Zawstydzony, uciekł szybko niby rumak cwałem

By uniknąć konfrontacji ze swoim kompanem.

Jak to miałby jemu przyznać, no powiedzcie sami,

Że tak łatwo dał się uwieść zwykłymi spodniami?

 

Prosty morał, drogie dziatki, z tej historii płynie:

Chcecie uwieść swych kompanów, zanim miłość zginie,

Sprawcie sobie więc czymprędzej pantalony nowe

A najlepiej jeśli będą całe fijołkowe.


End file.
